In a Frame
by Miss Lidaria
Summary: A look into the year Severus Snape became the headmaster of Hogwarts, seen through the eyes of a painting. "After all, how terrible could death be for one who already felt dead inside?" Multi-chapter.
1. Taking the Role of Headmaster

The paintings in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts played witness to countless events over the years. They offered wise advice, soothing conversation, or silence for those that poured their frustrations out. The guidance given grew from countless years of wisdom and experience. However of all the moments within the circular office, few were prepared for the plight of Severus Snape.

* * *

Taking the Role of Headmaster

Severus paced the circular office. Each of the paintings eyed him warily, spare one hanging closest to the desk. The man with the half-moon spectacles watched the younger man's frustrations in a polite silence.

"I simply cannot do this. The students – they'll rebel. And the staff? You know full well how they view me now. A traitor and a murderer. I've killed many of their hopes in this war through one action."

"Severus, you cannot back down from this due to the opinions at large. There is far too much at stake, and these children need you." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Don't you think I realize that?" Severus spat as he stopped to glare at the painting. "Every child in this castle is defenseless. Innocents, Dumbledore. That's what we have left. And every one of them paints me as the monster of their night terrors, right next to the Dark Lord. As far as they're concerned, I am his right hand. I function on his every whim."

"But you do so with purpose. They may not realize it, but without you so many obstacles would remain in our path." Dumbledore watched as the young man resumed his pacing.

"What am I to do? Should the Dark Lord choose to infiltrate the school…I fear I will not be able to save everyone. I cannot have any more deaths on my conscience."

"My boy…you'll do what is right." Dumbledore stated plainly.

"But what? What is right anymore?" Severus slammed his hands down on the desk in frustration. "The line between right and wrong erased itself when this war began." He began to stalk off towards the door when Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"Severus, we cannot control our fate, but we can decide the actions that take us there."

He stood with his back turned to the desk, and the paintings surrounding it. Severus walked out, slamming the door behind him.


	2. The Property of Gryffindor

The Property of Gryffindor

Severus sat at the headmaster's desk, his dark eyes boring into the three students in front of him.

"So you thought it wise to break in and steal from the Headmaster? Did you think it was _courageous_? Explain yourselves, now." He looked at them coldly.

"We were trying to help – " started Neville, before Ginny elbowed him in the side. "Ah, n-nothing." He stuttered.

"It doesn't belong to you. It belongs to Harry." Ginny spat at the Potions Master.

"Actually it doesn't belong to anyone." stated Luna calmly, but they chose to ignore the airy Ravenclaw.

"Ah yes, the famous Mr. Potter. Pray tell, where is he now?" Severus drawled, watching as the young woman balled her fists in rage. "Yes, you have no clue of his whereabouts because he did not tell you. Potter ran away, did he not?"

"You shouldn't even be in here, lording around this office as though you own the place. You don't deserve to be at Hogwarts!" snarled Ginny, her temper rising. Neville watched her cautiously, ready to hold her back before she said anything worse. However the drop of temperature in the room distracted him. He looked up to see Professor Snape looking at them in cold fury.

"How dare you take that tone with me! Need I remind you, _miss_ Weasley that I am indeed the headmaster at present and I will not hesitate to expel you," he seethed, "You believe I am blind to your displays of rebellion. Oh yes, I am highly aware that your precious "DA" still exists. But do not think for one moment that you will overthrow me. You will learn to hold your tongue and uphold a modicum of respect."

"Respect? Ha!" Ginny fumed. "You'll never have my respect, or anyone else's. Not after – " she cut off abruptly, not wanting to speak of the death of the former headmaster.

Severus let nothing cross his features as he watched the youngest Weasley pale visibly and cease her ranting. "That will be enough. I am finished with the three of you. Detention for two weeks." He finished, eyeing each of them angrily. "Rest assured, any more actions of this nature will be punished most severely. I will not be merciful. Now leave my sight."

Neville and Luna attempted to hustle Ginny from the room, both eager to leave the tense atmosphere. Ginny followed her friends after one last glare at the professor, unwilling to lose the silent battle. He glanced back, showing no emotion. Finally beaten, the redhead left the room with her friends, muttering along the way.

"He has no soul."

The office doors slammed behind them.


	3. Author's NoteUpdate

AUTHORS NOTE:

I apologize for the delay in updating. Work and summer classes have both been at my throat as of late. I promise an update or two this week. Thanks for staying with me!


End file.
